1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch plate with a torsional vibration damper for motor vehicle clutches. The torsional vibration damper typically has a hub by means of which it is non-rotationally mounted on a transmission shaft, a driving plate and at least one cover plate. The cover plate can be held at a fixed, specified axial distance from the driving plate by means of a multiplicity of spacer bolts, whereby the driving plate is penetrated by a number of fastening elements for a multiplicity of lining spring segments, each of which fastening element is engaged at the base of the lining spring segments.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 39 22 730 Al, which has equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,608, has FIG. 1 and 2 which show such a clutch plate. On one side of a hub disc located on the hub, this clutch plate has a cover plate, and on the other side a driving plate, which is held at a fixed distance from the cover plate by means of a multiplicity of spacer bolts. Lining spring segments are fastened to the radially outermost region of the driving plate, whereby the base of each lining spring segment is fastened to the driving plate by means of a multiplicity of fastening elements in the form of rivets. The lining spring segments are located between two ring-shaped friction linings of the clutch plate.
Fastening the lining spring segments to the driving plate in this manner requires at least two fastening elements per lining spring segment to prevent rotation of the lining spring segments relative to the driving plate. As a result, the driving plate, which has the spacer bolts located along a radius which differs only slightly from the radius from the fastening elements of the lining spring segments to the axis of rotation of driving plate, is relatively heavy in the circumferential region, thus resulting in undesirable inertia.
German Utility Model 71 48 367 discloses specially designed spacer bolts which hold two cover plates at a specified distance from one another. The spacer bolts for each cover plate have a corresponding radially constricted region which, in addition to the cover plate, supports a driving plate which has friction linings in its circumferential region. The driving plate is held in contact with the cover plate by means of two limit stops formed on both sides of the radially constricted area of the spacer bolts.